


There's a First for Everything

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [69]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nervousness, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: When "sleeping together" is taken in a more literal sense.





	There's a First for Everything

“Are you comfortable?”

A rustle. “Yeah, thanks. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The lights were turned off. Alfred could hear the other position himself, so close beside him, yet never touching. After a short while, everything went silent. Everything, save for Alfred’s nervously fluttering heart.

It was the first time they had ever shared a bed like this, as a couple, just to sleep together, nothing else. Alfred swore he could feel the heat emanating from his boyfriend, lying well within reach, only barely not touching.

This amount of intimacy during such a normal activity—sleeping!—was torture to him. How would he ever relax, knowing that Ivan was right there? How could he ever do so much as drift off, with how focused he was on counting Ivan’s deep breath-intakes? He couldn’t.

Alfred rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Perhaps, if he increased the space between them, he could forget that Ivan was there, and concentrate instead on counting sheep. Perhaps, if he made himself as small as possible, he could trick himself into thinking that the wide expanse of his bed was still mostly unoccupied.

Alfred’s eyes shot open when he felt a movement behind him. He forgot how to breathe when a hand was placed tentatively against his back, as if asking permission to proceed. Alfred shuddered when his mind registered continued movement, Ivan shuffling closer, slowly, carefully pushing himself to Alfred’s back, hand snaking around to rest at his chest, the gesture loving, offering protection. Alfred made a sound like a sigh and a gasp combined, not relaxing one bit in Ivan’s tender hold, even though the butterflies in his stomach confirmed that he was falling for the guy all over again.

Ivan placed  kiss at the base of his neck. “Your heart is beating so fast,” he whispered. “Should I…?”

Before Ivan could even think of giving him some more space, Alfred’s hand shot up, covering Ivan’s on top of his chest.

“Don’t,” he replied, urgently. “I like this. Just need to get used to it.”

Ivan’s smile was almost audible. “I like this too.” Another kiss, light as a feather, to his shoulder. “Goodnight, Alfred.”

“Goodnight,” the other softly replied, knowing that he probably wouldn’t catch even a wink of sleep tonight, being perfectly fine with that.

Now this. _This_ , he could get used to.


End file.
